Le règne du Roi Dragon
by hyprion38
Summary: La bataille du Trident est terminée. Les forces de Robert Barathéon, Ned Stark et Jon Arryn ont été vaincu tandis que Rhaegar est couronné roi. Commence alors une nouvelle ère pour la dynastie Targaryen et pour Westéros. Cependant, une ombre plane au-dessus de Westéros, l'Hiver vient.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voici ma nouvelle fiction et la première fiction que j'écris sur Game of throne. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui se serait passé si c'était les loyalistes qui avaient gagné la bataille du Trident. Alors voilà ma version.

Ce premier chapitre est court mais il instaure les changements necessaire à la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

…

Chapitre 1 : Le roi Aerys II est mort, vive le roi Rhaegar Ier.

La bataille du Trident au Gué de Rubis venait de s'achever. Rhaegar se tenait debout à côté de son cheval. A ses pieds gisait Robert Barathéon plus mort que vif, Eddard Stark et Jon Arryn étaient tous deux agenouillés devant le prince, les pointes des épées de deux soldats de Rhaegar à deux doigts de leurs carotides.

\- Vous avez trahis le trône de fer et son roi, fit Rhaegar en regardant tour à tour les trois leaders de la rébellion. Pour cela vous répondrez de vos actes.

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Ce fut sous un soleil de plomb que Rhaegar et ses troupes entrèrent à Port Réal sous les acclamations du peuple.

Depuis le trône de fer, le roi Aerys II le Fol laissa échapper un grognement de rage. Son fils entrait en triomphe dans la capitale. Et il allait à tous les coups revendiquer le trône. Dans un mouvement de rage, Aerys se leva et quitta la salle du trône, non sans se blesser une énième fois. Et comme à son habitude, dès qu'il était en colère, il allait se venger sur sa femme, Rhaella Targaryen à coup de viol et de coup poing.

Le prince Rhaegar arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle du trône avec ses trois prisonniers encadrés par cinq chevaliers et une vingtaine de garde du palais mais n'y trouva personne. Le prince héritier soupira. Son père avait quitté les lieux.

\- Amenez les traitres au cachot, ils seront jugés demain.

Dès qu'il eut donné l'ordre aux membres de la garde du palais et aux chevaliers, Rhaegar se dirigea dans les appartements royaux de Donjon Rouge. Là, il trouva sa femme, Elia Martell qui veillait sur leurs deux enfants, Rhaenys et Aegon. Dès qu'elle vit son époux pénétrer dans les appartements royaux, Elia se leva et se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de voir que son mari était revenu sain et sauf de la bataille.

\- J'étais si inquiète, fit la princesse blottit contre lui.

\- Tout va bien, la guerre est finie.

\- Je suis épuisée Rhaegar, murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors va te coucher, je te rejoins.

Sitôt Elia partit se coucher, Rhaegar se dirigea vers le salon, saisit un papier, une plume et de l'encre et commença à écrire.

Le lendemain matin, Rhaegar se dirigea à Port Réal et rejoignit le trône de fer. Là, le roi Aerys siégeait entourait de sa garde royale, les cinq survivants étant revenus suite à la victoire de Rhaegar, les deux autres Ser Gerold Hightower et Ser Lewyn Martell étaient mort à la bataille du Trident en protégeant le prince. Au pied du trône se trouvait Eddard Stark, Robert Barathéon et Jon Arryn tous trois poings liés. Le sourire cruel du roi fit comprendre au prince la douloureuse peine qui attendait les trois leaders rebelles.

\- Qu'on les brûle au bucher ! s'écria Aerys.

\- Père non ! s'exclama Rhaegar. Je vous en prie faites preuves de clémence.

\- Et pour quels raisons !? s'écria le roi. Ils ont essayé de me tuer, de prendre mon trône, pourquoi devrais-je faire preuve de clémence.

Puis le roi jeta soudainement un regard noir à son fils.

\- Ah moins que tu ne sois avec ses traitres.

\- Je veux seulement que le sang cesse de couler père. Si vous les faites exécuter, leurs familles crieront vengeance et la guerre reprendra.

\- Mensonge ! hurla Aerys. Tout ce que tu veux c'est mon trône.

\- Cessez de dire n'importe quoi, je me suis battu pour vous, répliqua Rhaegar. Sans moi, vous auriez déjà été jeté à bas du trône de fer.

\- C'est assez ! hurla le roi de plus belle tout en se levant. Je le savais, mon fils n'est qu'un traitre, je vais te faire exécuter avec eux, toi, ta femme et tes enfants !

Cette fois même les membres de la Garde Royale échangèrent des regards alarmés. Cette fois preuve en était, s'il en fallait encore, que le roi était fou. Rhaegar n'aimait pas la guerre, il n'aimait pas se battre encore moins contre sa famille mais cette fois s'en était trop.

\- Restez assis vieux fou ! cria à son tour Rhaegar en dégainant son épée avec une rapidité fulgurante à la stupeur général. Je vous préviens, si jamais vous vous avisez de toucher à mes enfants je vous tues. Je n'ai rien fait quand vous essayiez de m'humilier de diverses façons ou quand vous violentiez ma mère mais maintenant c'est assez.

D'un mouvement de rage, Aerys tira son épée et se jeta sur son fils. D'un réflexe, Rhaegar para le coup d'Aerys avant de lui transpercer le cœur. Le corps du roi tomba lourdement au sol. Une stupeur générale envahit une nouvelle fois le trône de fer et les membres de la Garde Royale tirèrent tous l'épée mais aucun ne savait que faire.

\- Le prince a tué le roi, fit Ser Jonothor Darry.

\- Le prince n'a fait que se défendre, répliqua alors Ser Barristan Selmy.

Les trois autres gardes royaux, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent et Ser Jaime Lannister se joignirent à leur lord commandant Ser Barristan. Ce dernier s'inclina alors devant Rhaegar bien vite suivit par les quatre autres.

\- Le roi Aerys est mort, dit-il. Vive le roi Rhaegar.

 _Trois jours plus tard._

Tout juste sacré roi des Sept Couronnes, Rhaegar avait une nouvelle fois convoqué les trois leaders rebelles dont le sort était resté en suspens depuis la mort d'Aerys. Ces derniers c'étaient vu gracier en l'échange de leurs allégeances et tous trois y avaient consentis même si Robert Barathéon ne s'était agenouillé que sous l'insistance silencieuse de Ned Stark et de Jon Arryn.

La veille, Lyanna Stark était revenue de la Tour de la Joie portant dans ses bras un enfant aux yeux gris presque noir et aux cheveux noirs. Enfant qu'elle avait nommé Jon et qui n'était autre que le fils illégitime que Rhaegar avait conçu de sa nuit d'amour avec Lyanna. L'affaire n'aurait pas fait grand bruit, si tout juste informé de l'arrivé de sa maitresse d'une nuit et de son enfant, Rhaegar n'avait pas légitimé son bâtard qui prit le donc le nom de Jon Targaryen. Si Elia Martell ne sembla pas sans offusquer, du moins pas en publique, pour Robert, ce fut une autre histoire. Sa défaite puis la découverte que sa fiancée avait couchée volontairement avec l'actuel roi de Westéros ne fit qu'aggraver sa rancœur. Cependant, fou amoureux de Lyanna, Robert décida tout de même de l'épouser mais refusa que la jeune mère prenne son enfant avec elle. Alors en signe de réconciliation et sans doute par amour pour sa sœur, Ned proposa de prendre Jon pour pupille, ce que Rhaegar accepta aisément. Ce geste lui permis de faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Premièrement, cela permettait de renouer des liens avec les Stark de Winterfell mais aussi d'éloigner son enfant de sa femme qui même si elle ne disait rien, n'appréciait pas le fait de voir Jon près de Aegon et Rhaenys.

Huit mois plus tard, la dernière fille d'Aerys, la petite Daenerys vint au monde alors que la reine mère Rhaella mourrait en donnant naissance à son dernier enfant. La petite fut alors amenée à Port Réal et Rhaegar fit le nécessaire pour sauvegarder le sang valérien. Afin d'y parvenir, il décida qu'une fois en âge, Aegon se marierait avec Daena Velaryon alors que Visérys se marierait à Laena Velaryon, la sœur ainé de Daena. Puis renouant avec l'ancienne coutume valérienne de marier des membres d'une même famille, il décida de fiancer son fils Jon à sa sœur Daenerys. Et enfin, afin d'acquérir l'allégeance totale des Stark, il décida en accord avec les Stark de fiancer sa fille Rhaenys à Robb, le premier né des enfants de Ned Stark et de Catelyn Tully.

Puis, une fois l'avenir de sa famille assurée, Rhaegar se tourna vers un moyen de récupérer le prestige et la puissance targaryienne d'antan. Pour cela, il missionna Ser Jonothor Darry et Ser Arthur Dayne accompagnés par une vingtaine de chevaliers pour retrouver les épées Feunoyr et Noir Sœur. Et une fois ses hommes envoyés en mission, il se tourna vers les quatre derniers œufs de dragon qui n'avait pas éclos, les trois autres étant désormais inutile car les dragonneaux qu'ils protégeaient été mort dans l'œuf. Car Rhaegar savait pertinemment que les Barathéon et en particulier Robert restait ivre de vengeance. Et la naissance des quatre derniers dragons lui permettrait à coup sûr d'assoir son autorité.

…..

Et voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Au prochain chapitre, nous ferons un saut dans le temps et l'intrigue de l'histoire pourra vraiment commencer. A la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Yop merci pour les commentaires. Autant dire que je ne m'entendais pas à en avoir, du moins pas si rapidement. Autant dire que je suis agréablement surpris. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction.

Bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 2 : Quinze ans plus tard.

Treize ans c'étaient écoulés, l'an 298 était en train de s'achever. La maison Targaryen n'avait jamais été aussi puissante depuis l'aube de la Danse des Dragons. En effet, Ser Dayne et Ser Darry rentrèrent de leurs quêtes deux ans après leurs missions avec Feunoyr et Sœur Noir. La première fut prise par le roi qui récupéra ainsi l'épée Aegon le Conquérant et remit Sœur Noir à son fils ainé et héritier Aegon. A partir de ce jour-là, Rhaegar décréta que Feunoyr serait l'épée du roi et Sœur Noir deviendrait l'épée de l'héritier de la couronne. Mais le retour de la suprématie total fut l'éclosion des quatre derniers œufs de dragon. Le premier fut Meraclès, un mâle aux écailles rouge et aux yeux or qui fut dompté par Rhaegar. Le second fut Caratès, un mâle aux écailles or et aux yeux d'argent dressé par le prince Aegon. Le troisième fut Vif-Acier un mâle aux écailles d'argent et aux yeux vert dressé par Visérys. Enfin le quatrième fut Tessara une femelle aux écailles bleu et aux yeux vert domptée par Rhaenys.

Par la suite, Rhaegar avait mis en place des lois de succession afin d'éviter tout problème de succession et une éventuelle nouvelle danse des dragons. Ainsi lors de la mort du roi, c'était le fils ainé qui hériterait de la couronne. Cependant en cas de décès de tous les enfants mâles, c'était au tour des petits-enfants mâles du roi si il y'en avait. Venait ensuite, les frères du roi et ce dans l'ordre de naissance. Dans le cas où il ni aurait pas d'héritiers mâle, c'était alors les filles du roi puis des éventuelles petites-filles, toujours dans l'ordre de naissance qui viendraient à être couronnées. Cependant, si le roi n'avait plus de descendance ou de frère alors c'étaient les sœurs du roi qui étaient appelé à régner. Et au cas où le roi n'aurait plus de famille proche, les nobles se réuniraient alors pour élire au pouvoir un cousin ou une cousine du roi. Enfin, les bâtards et bâtardes du roi jouissaient du même droit à accéder au trône que les autres enfants du roi, à condition qu'ils soient reconnus, les bâtards non reconnus étaient classé dans l'ordre de succession au niveau des cousins et des cousines du roi. De fait l'ordre de succession actuel était : Aegon, Jon, Visérys, Rhaenys et enfin Daenerys.

Au niveau du gouvernement, les choses avaient bien changé. Le roi avait congédié tous les conseillers et membres du conseil restreint de son père à l'exception de Varys. Ainsi, le prince Visérys devint main du roi, Tyrion Lannister Grand Argentier, Varys resta en poste entant que maitre des chuchoteurs, le poste de Grand Mestre fut donné à Mestre Lucérys Velaryon, Ser Barristan Selmy resta en place comme Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale alors qu'Oberlyn Martell fut nommé maitre des navires et Renly Baranthéon fut choisis par le roi pour être maitre des lois afin de s'assurer de la fidélité de la maison Barathéon. Enfin, Garlan Tyrell et Edmure Tully furent nommé conseiller.

Aegon volait au-dessus de Port Réal sur le dos de son dragon Caratès après avoir fêté ses dix-sept ans la vieille. Le prince héritier se mit à se remémorer les deux derniers grands évènements qu'il avait vécu. Le premier d'entre eux fut sans nul doute l'éclosion des quatre derniers œufs de dragon cinq ans plutôt et le second avait été son mariage avec Daena Velaryon l'année dernière suivit un mois plus tard par le mariage de son oncle Visérys avec Laenna Velaryon. Puis il songea au mariage de son frère cadet, Jon avec Daenerys le mois prochain. Jon et lui ne se voyait quasiment pas, à son plus grand regret, son père ayant confié Jon à sa famille maternelle, les Stark de Winterfell. Aegon savait que dans peu de temps, il allait partir vivre à Peyredragon, l'ile où il vivrait bientôt car Rhaegar avait décidé que Peyredragon serrait désormais le fief de l'héritier de la couronne. Visérys resterait vivre à Donjon Rouge aux côtés de Rhaegar, Elia, Rhaenys et Daenerys. D'ailleurs, Rhaenys allait se marier avec Robb Stark au début de l'année prochaine et partir vivre à Winterfell tandis que Jon allait suite à son mariage avec Daenerys vivre à Port Réal.

\- Aegon ! s'exclama Rhaenys qui volait à sa rencontre sur le dos de Tessara.

Le prince héritier fit faire demi-tour à son dragon pour faire face à sa sœur et sa dragonne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? demanda l'adolescent.

\- Père m'a envoyé te chercher, nous devons nous rendre dans la salle du Conseil.

Assis à la table du Conseil Restreint, Rhaegar était entouré non pas de ses habituels conseillers mais uniquement de sa Main et frère Visérys ainsi de sa sœur Daenerys. Depuis maintenant plusieurs années, Rhaegar sous l'influence de Visérys pensait de plus en plus à agrandir le royaume. C'était la raison pour laquelle les frères et la sœur regardaient la carte du monde connu, le regard du roi portant particulièrement sur Essos. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit cédant la place à Rhaenys et Aegon. Ces derniers n'attendirent pas pour prendre place aux côtés des autres Targaryen.

\- Je persiste, fit Daenerys, commencer par attaquer les cités-libres n'est pas une bonne option Visérys.

\- Comme si une gamine en connaissait plus sur le sujet que moi, répliqua le cadet de la fratrie.

J'ai bien peur que notre sœur est raison, répliqua Rhaegar. De plus Visérys dois-je te rappeler que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur toutes les familles nobles pour cette entreprise. Je ne fais aucunement confiance aux Barathéons qui ne rêvent que de nous destituer et pas plus envers les Lannisters qui ne cessent de tenter de gagner en puissance. Le mariage de Cercei Lannister avec Renly Barathéon en est la meilleure preuve.

\- Renly est gay, répondit Aegon. On sait très bien que les enfants de Cercei sont ceux qu'elle a eus avec son frère Jaime. Je comprends d'ailleurs pas comment vous pouvez tolérer ça père.

\- Les membres de notre maison se marient entre eux la plupart du temps. Je ne vois pas le problème, répliqua Daenerys. Et ça ne semble pas déranger Renly puisqu'il sait très bien que ces enfants ne sont pas les siens.

\- Ce n'est pas ça dont je parle ma tante, répliqua Aegon. Jaime est un membre de la Garde Royale.

Visérys soupira.

\- Peut-on rester concentrer sur le sujet ? demanda t'il.

\- Daenerys, enchaina Rhaegar, ton avis je te pris.

L'adolescente analysa la carte.

\- Bien, fit la princesse. J'ai une autre idée qui ne nécessite pas de mobiliser nos vassaux, j'ai juste besoin d'une forte somme d'argent.

Les autres Targaryen la regardèrent étonné.

\- Je t'écoute, fit le roi.

\- Eh bien, le plus simple serait de passer par la Baie des Serfs. De là, nous pourrions acheter les immaculés. Muni de cette armée, nous pourrions passer par la Mer Dothrak afin de louer les services d'une ou plusieurs tribus dothraki.

\- Tu veux te servir des dothraki comme épée loué ? demanda Visérys surpris.

\- Dans quel but ? la questionna Rhaegar.

\- Pour conquérir Lhasar, Meereen, Yukai puis Astapor. Il nous faudra ensuite consolider notre pouvoir. Une fois cela fait, nous pourrons nous tourner vers le reste d'Essos.

Le roi Rhaegar Ier opina de la tête, l'idée de Daenerys semblait valoir le coup d'être tenté.

\- Visérys, tu t'en occuperas, commença le roi.

\- Non, le coupa Daenerys. Je veux m'en charger.

\- Ma tante, commença Aegon avant d'être coupé par la sœur du roi.

\- Rhaegar, c'est mon idée, c'est à moi de le faire.

Le roi fit non de la tête.

\- Tu vas bientôt de marier à Jon et contrairement à Visérys, tu ne disposes pas de dragon.

\- Tu ne peux pas te séparer de ta Main Rhaegar. Je dois me marier le mois prochain mais réunir les fonds nécessaire à une telle entreprise demande du temps. Une fois marié, Jon et moi partirons pour Astapor.

Daenerys reprit son souffle.

\- As-tu pensé à Jon, poursuivit-elle. Aegon est le fils héritier, Visérys ta Main. Rhaenys par son mariage avec Robb Strak sera placée à la tête de Winterfell. Jon et moi n'avons rien. Laisse nous conquérir ces territoires et les gouverner en ton nom.

\- Oh, fit Visérys avec un sourire, notre sœur semble décider à prendre sa vie en main.

Rhaegar regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes. Le fait de laisser partir son fils et sa sœur conquérir des territoires seuls en Essos ne l'enchantait guère mais Daenerys pouvait être obtus. Et puis au fond, elle n'avait pas tort. Aegon entant qu'héritier ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Westéros, et il avait besoin de Visérys entant que main. Rhaenys bien que possédant un dragon était aussi fragile que sa mère. Et pour clôturer le tout, il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à sa famille pour gouverner des territoires aussi éloignés de Westéros.

\- Très bien, conclua le roi. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

…..

Et voilà, fin du chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à donner vos avis, ça m'encourage et m'aide vraiment à continuer.

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Vraiment ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez cette fiction. Je ferais en sorte de m'améliorer au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance

Dans ce chapitre, on avance un peu dans l'histoire, bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 3 : Jon Targaryen de Winterfell

Jon se promenait dans les rues de Winterfell avec Fantôme, son loup garou albinos au pelage blanc et aux yeux rouges. De fait, personne ne pouvait contester qu'en dépit d'être le fils du roi Rhaegar, Jon restait avant tout un Stark et élevé comme tel. A côté de lui, se trouvait son cousin Robb Stark et son loup garou Vent Gris, le pelage de ce dernier avait une fourrure fumée et des yeux dorés.

\- Tu vas nous manquer tu sais, dit Robb.

\- Tout dépend de qui tu parles. Si tu parles pour ton père, Arya, Bran et Rickon certainement. Mais si tu parles de Sansa et de ta mère… .

Robb soupira

\- Ma mère ne te déteste pas, c'est juste que ta filiation avec le roi la rend nerveuse. Quant à Sansa, même si elle ne le montre pas, elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Jon hocha les épaules

\- Si tu le dis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux écuries, Ned les attendait sur son cheval, deux autres chevaux, un à sa gauche et un à sa droite semblait attendre que leurs cavaliers daignent les chevauchés.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Robb et Jon. Emmenés par Ned, les deux adolescents se rendaient à Port-Réal. Le premier pour épouser Rhaenys Targaryen et le second pour épouser Daenerys Targaryen. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient connues dans tout Westéros pour être selon la rumeur les plus belles femmes vues en Westéros depuis longtemps. Il arrivait à Robb de plaisanter sur leurs futurs mariages à Jon et lui et disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il quittait son cousin dragon pour épouser une dragonne. Jon en riait et même les membres de la famille les moins portaient sur l'humour souriaient. Et puis, il y avait le fait que les relations entre Stark et Targaryen c'étaient nettement améliorés. Le fait est que Rhaegar avait épargné Ned à la fin de la rébellion et que Ned avait pris Jon pour pupille avait grandement aidé. En revanche, depuis que Ned avait accepté le mariage entre Robb et Rhaenys, les relations entre la maison Stark et la maison Barathéon c'était dégradé même si Stannis et Renly était resté en bon terme avec Ned. Cependant, avec Robert, c'était tout autre chose. Robert refusait depuis maintenant plusieurs années de parler à Ned, le traitant de traitre. Lyanna n'avait pas manqué de remettre Robert à sa place en lui disant qu'il était mal placé pour dire du mal de son frère, spécialement quand Robert avait refusé qu'elle emmène Jon avec elle et qu'en prime Robert ne cessait de lui faire des infidélités depuis leur mariage jusqu'à aujourd'hui et critiquait le fait qu'il soit devenu gros et rustre. Ned déplorait cette situation et avait donc décidé de renouer les liens avec la famille royale, non sans avoir un pincement au cœur pour Robert.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Ned.

Accompagné de Vent-Gris et de Fantôme, les trois cavaliers firent bonne route jusqu'à la capital.

Le trajet dura plusieurs jours. Jon n'avait jamais été aussi impatient d'aller à Port-Réal. Son père Rhaegar lui avait envoyé une lettre lui expliquant le projet de Daenerys. Jon avait immédiatement adhéré au projet de sa future femme. De plus Jon avait été éduqué exactement comme Robb. Les deux cousins avaient d'ailleurs développé un sens de la stratégie assez aiguisé.

Il leur fallut une semaine pour arriver à Port-Réal. Jon savait pertinemment qu'il venait dans la capitale pour épouser Daenerys, la sœur de son père. Pourtant les deux futurs époux avaient le même âge à quelques mois près. Visérys et Laena étaient déjà mariés, le couple princier attendant même leur premier enfant. Aegon et Daena c'étaient mariés quelques mois plutôt et filés le parfaite amour. Il ne restait plus que deux mariages, le sien et celui de Robb, Robb qui n'avait encore jamais vu Rhaenys de deux ans son ainé.

\- Bienvenue à Port-Réal, leur dit Rhaegar aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent devant le trône de fer.

\- Père, répondit Jon.

\- Mon roi, enchainèrent Ned et Robb.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne c'était pas revu mon frère, fit une voix en entrant dans la salle du trône.

Aussitôt les trois nouveaux venus se retournèrent pour voir le prince héritier venir à leur rencontre.

\- Content de te voir Aegon, lui répondit Jon.

Aegon saisit la main que Jon lui tendais.

\- Moi aussi, répondit le Targaryen de Winterfell.

Puis le prince héritier se tourna vers les deux Stark avant de les saluer à leur tour. C'est alors que Daenerys rentra dans la pièce informait par l'un de ses serviteurs que le trio de Winterfell était arrivé dans la capital. Elle salua Robb et Ned avec politesse avant de se tourner vers son futur époux. Daenerys avait croisé Jon quelques fois durant son enfance et la jeune princesse l'appréciait beaucoup. Ils leur étaient arrivés de discuter lors de promenade que Rhaegar avait organisée pour les rapprocher. L'idée du roi avait porté ses fruits puisque les deux adolescents c'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Une fois, Aegon les avait même surpris s'embrasser.

\- Daenerys, fit Jon.

Elle s'approcha de son fiancé et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Contente de te revoir.

\- Bien, fit Rhaegar s'attirant l'attention de tous. Et si nous discutions des deux mariages que nous avons a célébré.

Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit que Robb rencontra la princesse Rhaenys, sa future épouse. Cette dernière avait maintenant dix-huit ans et Robb resta sans voix lorsque cette dernière alla à sa rencontre. Rhaenys ressemblait non pas à une targaryienne mais à une dornienne. Elle avait en effet de long cheveux brun presque châtains et des yeux bleu azur.

\- Bon… bon soir, bégaya Robb.

\- Bon soir, fit Rhaenys en le regardant de la tête au pied. Vous devez être mon fiancé.

Robb acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Eh bien je m'attendais à pire, vous êtes plutôt mignon, lui dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

Comme il ne répondait pas, la princesse s'approcha d'avantage de son futur époux.

\- Comment me trouvez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Robb n'aurait pu dire oh combien il la trouvait belle. Jon l'aurait sans doute taquiné sur le sujet si il était là. Et puis Robb, bien que bel homme pouvait se retrouver désarmé face au charme d'une belle jeune femme, ce qu'était Rhaenys, à n'en pas douter.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, fut la seule phrase que parvint à dire Robb.

Rhaenys rougit au compliment de son fiancé et détourna le regard.

Jon fixait le plafond de la chambre de ses appartements. Demain, son cousin et lui seraient mariés. Toutes les grandes maisons étaient invitées aux mariages. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la boule au ventre, il espérait juste que tout se passerait bien.

…

Et hop, fin du chapitre. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre.

D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est très encourageant ou à poser des questions si vous en avez. Si c'est le cas, je tacherais d'y répondre au prochain chapitre.

Bon Weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les commentaires. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. Chapitre plus court que les autres mais on se retrouvera rapidement pour le prochain.

Bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 4 : La Baie des Serfs et les Immaculés.

Jon et Daenerys c'était mariés la vieille et pourtant, les deux bâteaux étaient déjà prêts à lever l'encre en direction de la Baie des Serfs. Le premier était chargé de vivre, d'eau et de chevaux tandis que le second transporterait Jon, Daenerys ainsi qu'une vingtaine de chevaliers de Westéros entant que membres de la garde personnelle du couple princier avec Ser Barristan Selmy à leurs têtes.

Jon regarda l'épée que son père Rhaegar lui avait offert en cadeau de mariage. Et cette épée n'était autre que Grand Griff l'épée en acier valyrien de Jeor Mormont le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit. Rhaegar lui avait acheté l'épée à prix d'or et Mormont avait accepté, son fils Jorah ayant de toute façon était condamné à l'exil. Cependant le pommeau de l'épée, une tête d'ours avait été remplacée par une tête de dragon.

\- Nous sommes prêts, fit Daenerys en arrivant auprès de son époux.

\- Alors allons-y.

Aussitôt les navires levèrent l'encre et prirent la mer, Fantôme fidèlement assis à côté de son maitre. La mer était calme tandis que le soleil brillait sous un ciel dégagé laissant présager un traversé sous un temps clément et sur des eaux calme. Daenerys jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière alors que les deux bateaux prenaient le large.

\- Nous quittons Westéros, le royaume familial pour Essos, soupira Daenerys.

Jon lui prit la main.

\- Si nous réussissons ce que nous nous sommes fixés, Essos sera notre royaume.

Daenerys ne répondit rien, posa sa tête contre le bras de son époux et ferma les yeux. Jon fixa son regard par-delà l'horizon, si tout se passait comme prévu, alors comme Aegon le conquérant des siècles plutôt, Daenerys et lui seraient les fondateurs de leur propre dynastie, la branche cadette des Targaryens, les Targaryens d'Essos. Et aujourd'hui, cette ambition, ce rêve était à leurs portées.

Quelques jours plus tard, les navires franchirent la Baie des Serfs, arrivant à portée de vue de la cité d'Astapor. Les navires ralentirent à proximité du port avant d'accoster. Les ouestriens débarquèrent avec leurs vivres et matériels.

Lorsque Daenerys entra dans Astapor, elle alla directement à la rencontre des vendeurs d'immaculés.

Jon de son côté marchait le long de la Baie des Serfs accompagnait de Fantôme et de quatre chevaliers ouestriens. Subitement, le groupe s'arrêta devant un homme escorté de deux immaculés.

\- Illyrio Mopatis, fit Jon.

\- Prince Jon Targaryen. Vous vouliez me rencontrer.

\- C'est exact, j'ai entendu dire que vous possédiez quelque chose qui m'intéressait.

Daenerys s'assis en face du vendeur d'immaculé Kraznys mo Nakloz.

\- Donc, fit Kraznys, vous souhaitez les huit milles immaculés plus les cinq milles en formation.

\- C'est exact, répondit Daenerys

Sur ce, elle claqua des mains et deux chevaliers apparurent déposant deux coffres remplis d'or au marchant d'immaculés. Kraznys ouvrit les deux coffres et regarda l'or qui s'y trouvait.

\- La somme y est, confirma t'il. Les immaculés sont à vous.

\- Bien, fit Daenerys, je veux mes treize milles immaculés dans une heure au porte d'Astapor.

La princesse fut ravie de la rapidité de la transaction. Et puis, une chose était certaine, les immaculés valaient bien leur besant d'or. Les immaculés allaient former les premières troupes de son armée qu'elle comptait bien agrandir. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas conquérir Essos avec seulement treize milles hommes. Hors le meilleur moyen d'augmenter ses troupes était de conquérir des cités afin d'intégrer leurs armées à la sienne, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Jon rejoignit Daenerys et Ser Barristan Selmy devant les portes de la cité. Là devant lui, le prince vit un peu plus d'une dizaine de milliers d'immaculés s'arrêtaient et se positionner en ordre de bataille devant la princesse targarienne. Daenerys sourit, lors de sa visite à Astapor, elle avait visualisé la structure de la cité. Il était temps de mettre son plan en marche.

\- Mes immaculés, mes enfants, je vous ordonne d'abattre les maitres, les esclavagistes et Leurs Bontés.

\- Immédiatement, les immaculés tirèrent l'épée et se lancèrent à l'attaque de la ville sous la surprise totale des habitants de la cité.

Restés à l'écart, les ouestriens regardèrent leur armée fraichement achetée prendre la ville rue par rue en massacrant les esclavagistes. Quelques fils de la Harpie tentèrent de barrer la route aux immaculés mais ils furent éliminés rapidement sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que fuir lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que les immaculés leur étaient bien supérieur. Le combat se poursuivit ainsi pendant plus de deux heures dans toute la cité. Les immaculés conquirent Astapor quartier par quartier ne laissant aucune chance à leurs ennemis qui tombèrent les uns après les autres. Leurs Bontés, les leaders esclavagistes d'Astapor furent eux aussi éliminés alors qu'ils imploraient la clémence.

Trois heures plus tard, Daenerys, Jon et les chevaliers de Westéros pénétrèrent dans la cité, escortés par des immaculés. Immédiatement, Daenerys abolit l'esclavage et abolit immédiatement le changement de nom chez les immaculés leur permettant de récupérer leur nom d'origine.

\- A partir de maintenant, fit la princesse, les immaculés formeront mon armée d'élite. Ils ne répondront qu'à moi et à mon époux Jon.

Jon s'avança.

\- Vous devez dès maintenant désigner votre commandant.

Immédiatement, les immaculés crièrent en ensemble le nom d'un homme.

\- Ver Gris ! Ver Gris ! Ver Gris !

Un jeune homme au crâne rasé et à la peau mate sortit du rang et se présenta devant le couple princier.

\- Bienvenu Ver Gris, fit Daenerys, Ser Barristan Selmy t'enseignera l'art du commandement.

Le lendemain matin, Daenerys et Jon quittèrent la ville en direction de la Mer Dothrak à la tête de huit mille immaculés laissant les cinq milles immaculés en cours de formation défendre la ville conquise avec Quentyn Martell, fils ainé du Prince Doran Martell, à la tête de la cité. Jon avait envoyé un message à un certain Khal Drogo, le chef du plus puissant khalassar existant actuellement dans la Mer Dothrak.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, merci pour les commentaires.

Alors pour te répondre zozig, oui les chapitres vont vite pour l'instant pour installer rapidement le décor. Cependant le rythme devrait ralentir et l'action devrait s'étaler de plus en plus avec le temps.

…

Chapitre 5 : A la rencontre du Khal.

Deux hommes tenant un coffre en bois suivirent Jon jusqu'à une tente où Daenerys s'entretenait avec Ser Barristan Selmy. Lorsque Jon et les deux hommes entrèrent, Daenerys et Barristan se turent se tournant vers eux.

\- Posez le coffre sur la table, ordonna le prince.

Aussitôt les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et quittèrent les lieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Daenerys surprise.

\- Ouvre le, tu verras, lui répondit son mari.

L'adolescente ouvrit immédiatement le coffre. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit pousser un cri à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le plaisir. A l'intérieur du coffre se trouvait trois œufs de dragon.

\- Cela fait un mois que je négociais avec Illyrio Mopatis pour obtenir ses œufs, expliqua Jon. Nos frères et sœurs ont chacun un dragon, je me disais juste que c'était injuste de ne pas en avoir nous-même. Tu es contente ?

Pour toute réponse, Daenerys se jeta sur Jon et l'embrassa d'un baisé passionné.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, ricana le fils cadet de Rhaegar.

\- Merci mon amour, tu ne pouvais me rendre plus heureuse.

Subitement, un chevalier Ser Elias Connington fit irruption dans la tente.

\- Mon prince, princesse, le khalasar de Khal Drogo vient d'arriver.

Daenerys et Jon échangèrent un regard avant de sortir de la tente suivit par Ser Barristan et Ser Elias pour déboucher sur une grande étendu verte.

Sitôt sortis, devant eux se trouvait trois hommes. Le premier n'était autre que Khal Drogo en personne, le second un dothrakis que Jon devina être un sang-coureur et enfin un homme de type ouestrien, il avait les cheveux brun et clairsemé. Derrière eux, dispersés à travers le camp ouestrien, se trouvaient quelques dix-milles immaculés tandis que le khalassar se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres du camp dirigé par le couple princier.

\- Jorah Mormont, fit Jon. Ainsi c'est ici que vous vous cachiez?

\- Mon prince, répondit Jorah.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je loue mes services entant que mercenaire ou interprète. Je suis ici devant vous entant qu'interprète, afin de permettre les négociations entre vous-même et Khal Drogo.

\- Je vois.

Jon jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, les immaculés et les dothrakis se fusillaient du regard n'attendant que les autres de leurs chefs respectifs pour se battre.

\- Bien, fit Jon, voilà ce que je propose. Daenerys et moi comptons conquérir Lhasar, Meereen, Yunkai et sécuriser Astapor. Nous voudrions que Khal Drogo et son Khalasar nous aident à les conquérir.

Immédiatement, Ser Jorah traduisit à Khal Drogo. La réponse du Khal ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Le Khal demande ce qu'il a y gagner.

Aussitôt Jon claqua des mains et deux chevaliers arrivèrent avec un coffre qu'ils posèrent et ouvrirent au pied du Khal. Khal Drogo se tourna vers Jorah lui donna des instructions et s'en alla.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Jon en voyant Drogo partir.

\- Le khal vous prie de l'excuser, il doit rejoindre ses sangs-coureurs. Cependant, il m'a donné des directives pour les négociations. Je lui rapporterai nos échanges une fois les négociations terminées. Je dois donc vous informer que bien que Khal Drogo accepte votre or, ce n'est pas ceci qu'il réclame en contrepartie de son aide pour votre campagne militaire.

Daenerys serra les dents ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Alors que souhaite le Khal en l'échange de son aide ? demanda la princesse.

\- Le Khal veut être libre de piller les territoires qu'il vous aidera à conquérir.

Jon y consentit d'un hochement de tête.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Jon.

\- Oui, répondit Jorah. Le Khal souhaite disposait des ressources humaines.

\- C'est-à-dire ? fit Jon.

\- En d'autre terme, siffla Daenerys entre ses dents, le Khal veut s'emparer d'une partie de la population pour en faire des esclaves.

\- C'est exact, répondit Ser Jorah.

Jon serra les poings sachant qu'il n'avait guère le choix s'il souhaitait pouvoir se servir des forces du khalasar. Cependant, il était possible de négocier la quantité.

\- Combien en veut-il ?

\- Un sixième de la population de chaque ville et village conquis.

\- Un dixième, reprit Jon. Je n'accepterais pas plus.

Jorah Mormont opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Je pense que le Khal acceptera.

Jorah regarda les personnes en face de lui avant de reprendre.

\- Une dernière chose, Meereen, Yunkai et Astapor donnent des tribus et présents au Khal en échange de la promesse du Khal de ne pas les attaquer, commença t'il.

\- Nous offrirons à Khal Drogo le double de ce que lui donnent les trois cités durant les deux premières années en signe de bonne foi, puis nous lui verserons les mêmes tribus que ce que lui donnent les cités, proposa le prince.

\- Très bien, je vais transmettre votre proposition à Khal Drogo, je vous donnerai sa réponse le plus rapidement possible.

Sur ce, Ser Jorah Mormont se retira tandis que Ser Barristan Selmy, Daenerys et Jon rentrèrent dans la tente alors que Ser Elias Connington montait la garde à l'extérieur.

\- As-tu perdu l'esprit ! s'écria Daenerys. Tu as laissé Mormont nous imposer les conditions de Khal Drogo !

\- Ce n'est que stratégique, répliqua Jon d'un ton calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda la princesse.

\- Que je compte me servir de Khal Drogo et non laisser l'inverse se produire.

Voyant que son épouse se calmait, Jon reprit la parole.

\- Une fois que nous nous aurons sécurisés Astapor, que nous disposerons de toutes les armées d'immaculés et que nous aurons enfin nos dragons, nous aurons suffisamment de puissance pour nous imposer sur tous les clans dothrakis. En attendant, nous allons devoir ruser.

La princesse targaryienne ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter son époux, permettant à ce dernier de continuer.

\- Que comptez-vous faire alors ? demanda Ser Barristan Selmy.

\- Une fois que nous nous serons emparés de nos cibles, nous enverrons Khal Drogo défendre Lhasar pendant que nous assoirons notre autorité sur Astapor, Yunkai et Meereen. Dans le même temps, nous paierons d'autres khalasars pour attaquer Lhasar et donc Khal Drogo. Le but étant d'affaiblir le plus de khalasars possible. Dans le même temps, nous ferons ériger une ceinture de murailles tout autour des trois cités afin d'empêcher les khalasars de lancer toute attaque éclair sur les cités.

\- Astucieux, fit Barristan.

Daenerys ne répondit rien mais donna tout de même un consentement silencieux au plan de Jon.

\- Une fois cela fait, nous n'aurons plus qu'à chasser Khal Drogo de Lhasar en éliminant son khalasar et lui, reprit Jon. Ensuite nous n'aurons plus qu'à ériger une autre ceinture de murailles pour protéger Lhasar tout en reliant les deux ceintures de murailles l'une avec l'autre. Puis il ne nous restera plus qu'à soumettre les khalasars les uns après les autres.

Daenerys ne put qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Le plan de Jon était astucieux mais long et périlleux.

Le soir même, Jon et Daenerys reçurent la réponse de Khal Drogo, ce dernier acceptant les termes de l'accord. La conquête d'Essos pouvait enfin commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour les commentaires, voici le nouveau chapitre.

…..

Chapitre 6 : En route vers Lhasar.

Daenerys chevauchait aux côtés de Jon et de Khal Drogo à la tête du khalassar de ce dernier et de huit milles immaculés. Durant le trajet, le couple princier était parvenu à faire éclore les trois œufs de dragons, donnant naissance à des dragonnets. Le premier avait été nommé Drogon par Daenerys afin de flatter l'égo de Khal Drogo. Drogon avait des écailles noires aux reflets rouges et des yeux dorée et ne quittait jamais Daenerys. Le second dragon était Visérion et restait toujours auprès de Jon. Visérion était de couleur crème et or, il possédait des ailes pâles et des yeux dorés. Le dernier, Rhaegal avait des écailles vertes et des yeux couleur bronze et c'était comme Visérion posait sur l'une des épaule de Jon alors que fantôme trotinait joyeusement à côté du cheval de son maitre.

Les troupes c'étaient divisés en trois armées. La première dirigée par Jon, Daenerys et Khal Drogo mettait le cap sur Hesh, la deuxième dirigée par Ser Barristan Selmy et Ver Gris s'occupait de Kosrak tandis que la troisième armée dirigée par Ser Elias Connington et Ser Loran Peake menait l'attaque de Lharzosh.

Immédiatement, Khal Drogo donna ordre d'attaquer. Les cavaliers du khalassar partirent au grand galop déferlant sur la population de la petite ville qui n'opposa strictement aucune résistance. Daenerys eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit le massacre orchestré par les hommes du khalassar, tueries et viols pour ne citer que ça. Jon serra les dents se demandant si ils avaient fait le bon choix en recrutant des dothrakis comme épées-loués, les lhazaréens ne semblait en fait n'y opposait aucune résistance.

\- Nous aurions dû envoyer les dothrakis directement sur Meereen et Yunkai, fit Daenerys.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que les lhazaréens n'opposeraient aucune résistance, répondit Jon.

Daenerys serra les dents. Quand bien même elle ne pouvait dire le contraire, maintenant qu'elle voyait comment opérer leurs sois disant alliés, la princesse n'avait qu'une envie, s'éloigner d'eux le plus possible.

\- Quel qu'en soit le prix, nous devrons soumettre les khalassars et leurs khals, dit Daenerys.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile, soupira le prince. Les immaculés ne seront sans doute pas suffisant pour s'emparer de toute la Mer Dothrak.

\- C'est pour ça que nous devrons grossir nos troupes, répliqua la princesse.

\- Et comment ? demanda Jon. Le roi ne nous enverra pas une armée du jour au lendemain.

Daenerys soupira à son tour.

\- Alors pour l'instant contentons-nous de conquérir Lhasar, Yunkai et Meereen et d'ériger nos défenses.

Jon approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je vais envoyer un message au roi pour qu'il nous envoie maçons, architectes et tout ce qu'il faut d'autres pour ériger des murailles autour des cités lhazaréennes.

Subitement, le bruit d'un cheval au galop attira leurs attentions. L'animal était monté par un chevalier ouestriens venant du Bief.

\- Mes Seigneurs, j'apporte des nouvelles.

\- Parle, fit Jon.

\- Kosrak et Lharzosh ont été conquis et se soumettent à votre autorité.

\- Bien, reprit la princesse. Envoyez des messagers à tous les villages de Lhazar pour qu'ils prêtent allégeance. En contrepartie, nous les protégerons.

\- A vos ordres, répondit le chevalier.

Aussitôt, le messager fit demi-tour pour transmettre les ordres.

Assis sur le trône de fer, Rhaegar eut un sourire en lisant la missive qu'il venait de recevoir tandis que Visérys entra dans la salle du trône.

\- J'ai reçu des nouvelles, fit Rhaegar en entendant son frère s'approcher. Jon et Daenerys se sont emparés d'Astapor et sont sans doute en train de se mettre en route vers Lhazar si ce n'est déjà fait.

Le cadet de la fratrie ne répondit pas, autre chose le préoccupé.

\- Rhaegar, commença t'il.

Mais il fut coupé par son ainé.

\- Mais le meilleur reste que Daenerys et Jon viennent de faire éclore trois œufs de dragon.

\- Pardon ! s'exclama Visérys.

Rhaegar releva la tête de la missive pour regarder son frère cadet.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, ria t'il. Bref, tu voulais me dire quelque chose.

Reprenant rapidement constance, la Main du Roi reprit la parole.

\- Les Greyjoy viennent de proclamer leur indépendance.

Rhaegar soupira.

\- Il est temps de rappeler aux Greyjoy à qui ils ont à faire. Envoie un message aux Stark de Winterfell, qu'ils lèvent l'ost du Nord. Aegon prendra le commandement des troupes.

\- Mais il est trop jeune.

\- Visérys, un jour Aegon sera roi. Il doit apprendre à diriger une armée.

Visérys soupira, résigné.

\- Comme tu veux.

Khal Drogo revint vers le couple princier avec son khalassar et ses prises de guerres. Daenerys retint une pique à l'adresse du Khal tandis que Jon restait le plus neutre possible. Dès à présent, il fallait sécuriser le royaume de Lhazar mais aussi occuper Khal Drogo et son khalassar afin d'éviter les dothrakis ne posent trop de problème. Drogo arriva finalement en face du couple princier suivit par Ser Jorah Mormont qui lui servait toujours de traducteur.

\- Félicitation pour votre victoire, fit Jon.

Drogo ne fit qu'un mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement. Après tout il n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami avec les Targaryen mais pour gagner en prestige et en gloire.

\- Nous allons nous occuper du reste de Lhazar, dit alors Daenerys.

\- Nous voudrions, reprit Jon en regadant Khal Drogo, que vous vous occupiez de la conquête de Meereen et Yunkai.

Ser Jorah traduisit immédiatement.

\- Le khal va s'en occuper immédiatement.

Sur ce, les ouestriens virent Khal Drogo aboyer des ordres à son khalassar et partir en direction de Yunkai et Meereen. Et alors que Mormont allait les suivre, Jon le retint.

\- Attendez Ser Jorah. Daenerys et moi aimerions que vous fassiez quelque chose pour nous.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Nous voudrions que vous nous appreniez le dothraki.

\- Bien sur mon prince.

\- Mais aussi, reprit la princesse que vous espionniez Khal Drogo pour nous.

\- Pardon ! s'exclama Jorah. Si Drogo s'en aperçoit, il me coupera la tête.

\- Ser, répliqua Jon. Vous savez très bien qu'une guerre entre les dothrakis et nous est inévitable sur le long terme.

\- Vous comptez vous emparer de la Mer Dothrak, comprit Jorah.

\- Pas seulement, répondit Jon. Nous comptons conquérir tout Essos comme Aegon le Conquérant s'empara de Westéros.

\- Mais pour cela, nous devons d'abord soumettre les dothrakis, expliqua Daenerys.

\- Essos n'acceptera jamais d'être gouverné par un roi qui dirige depuis Westéros, rétorqua Jorah.

\- C'est pourquoi, nous instaurons Daenerys et moi notre propre dynastie targaryenne, reprit Jon. Mon père n'aura d'autres choix que d'accepter.

\- Imaginons que le roi accepte, que vous fondiez votre propre royaume, qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? demanda Jorah.

\- Sur Westéros, vous étiez condamné à l'exil, fit Daenerys. Si vous acceptez de travailler pour nous, nous vous rendrons votre statue de noble et ferons de vous un des suzerains de l'une des futures régions d'Essos.

Jorah pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. L'offre des princes Targaryen était tentante. Après tout, il n'était plus le seigneur de l'Ile aux Ours. Il n'avait plus rien à Westéros. Et de toute manière, les Mormont de Westéros avait beau être une famille illustre, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était une famille pauvre. Hors, aujourd'hui voilà qu'un couple princier, peut-être les fondateurs d'une branche cadette de la Maison Targaryen lui proposait de devenir un seigneur suzerain. Certes, il risquait de mourir en travaillant pour le compte de Jon et Daenerys mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Jamais une chance comme cela ne se présenterait un autre jour.

\- Très bien, répondit Jorah, j'accepte.

...

Et voilà, fin du chapitre.

N'hésitez des commentaires pour le dire ce que vous en pensez.


	7. La rebellion des Greyjoy

Oulà ! Deux mois que je n'ai pas publié la suite ! Outche, désolé c'était la reprise de Game Of Throne. J'étais tellement absorbé par la saison que j'ai complétement zappé l'écriture des chapitres.

Bon, je vais pas faire de bla bla plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 7, bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 7 : La rebellion des Greyjoy.

Rhaegar attendait des nouvelles de la campagne contre les Greyjoy, jouant de la harpe, instrument qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis près de vingt ans. Et puis la nouvelle comme quoi Daenerys et Jon c'étaient emparés de Lhazar l'avait réjoui. Il avait immédiatement envoyé des architectes et autres maçons pour construire des murailles autour des trois villes lhazaréennes pour les protéger. Mais d'autres bonnes nouvelles étaient à l'ordre du jour, Laena n'allait plus tarder à donner naissance à son premier enfant et Daena attendait pour sa part son premier enfant tandis que sa fille Rhaenys attendait elle aussi son premier enfant. Avec ça, l'avenir de la Maison Targaryen était assuré.

De son côté, Aegon venait d'arriver à Winterfell sur le dos de son dragon, Caratès. Il se trouvait actuellement aux côtés de Ned, Stannis et de Robb avec qui il débattait de la stratégie à adopter.

\- Je pourrais les attirer ici avec un tiers de la flotte, commença Stannis, pendant ce temps, le reste de la flotte pourra contourner la flotte des Greyjoy et les prendre à revers. Le débarquement en sera grandement facilité.

Se disant, il déplaça les figurines sur la carte, illustrant ainsi ses propos.

\- C'est risqué, fit Ned. Bien que ce plan soit audacieux. Si jamais notre timing est mauvais, votre partie de la flotte risquerait l'anéantissement.

\- Il y'a une autre solution, fit Aegon. Je pourrais attaquer la flotte des Greyjoy depuis le ciel avec Caratès. La flotte attaquerait alors celle des Greyjoy pour ensuite débarquer directement sur Pyke.

\- Utile les dragons, commenta Stannis.

\- Si nous les avions eus plutôt, la rébellion de votre frère n'aurait jamais eu lieu, fit Aegon.

\- Votre… , répliqua le Barathéon avant d'être coupé par Ned.

\- Père a fait preuve de clémence, le coupa Ned en fusillant son ami du regard.

\- Bien, fit Aegon comme si de rien n'était. On se retrouve à Blanc Port pour embarquer nos troupes.

Le prince héritier tourna les talons et quitta la salle, Robb lui emboitant le pas pour rejoindre Rhaenys laissant le Barathéon et le chef de la Maison Stark seuls.

\- Vous êtes fou ! s'écria Ned. Vous tenez à perdre votre tête.

\- C'est de la faute du roi si Robert c'est rebellé. Il a osé kidnapper Lyanna, votre propre sœur.

\- Et rien que d'y penser, j'ai toujours ce même gout de trahison et d'amertume dans la bouche. Mais n'oubliez pas que si vous et moi sommes vivants, c'est parce que le roi nous a gracié.

Stannis retint un grognement. Bien qu'il reconnaissait les Targaryen comme famille régnante légitime et qu'il avait suite à l'échec de la rébellion de son frère ainé juré une nouvelle fois allégeance à la famille royale et les servait, il n'en restait pas moins que le cadet des Barathéon restait tout de même loyal à Robert. Aussi bien qu'il éprouvait une profonde et sincère amitié pour Ned, il ne comprenait pas le choix de ce dernier de servir la famille royal avec tant de fidélité.

\- Malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour vous Ned, il n'en reste pas moins que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment et pourquoi vous vous êtes tant abaissé à Rhaegar.

Ned soupira.

\- Nous avons été vaincus Stannis. Le roi a des dragons, les Targaryen n'ont jamais été aussi puissant que depuis la vieille de la Danse des Dragons et vont très certainement gagner encore en puissance. Mon fils héritier est marié à la princesse Rhaenys.

Stannis ne répondit rien. De toute façon, que pouvait-il dire. Ned avait raison en bien des points, ou plutôt en tout point et Robb bien qu'éloignait dans la ligne de succession, pouvait si malheur arrivait à la famille royale, réclamer le trône au nom de son mariage avec la fille du roi.

Depuis sa chambre, Rhaenys regardait la neige tomber sur Winterfell tout en caressant son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Son premier enfant, celui qu'elle avait rêvé d'avoir au moment même où son regard avait croisé celui de Robb. Ironiquement pourtant, quand on lui avait annoncé trois ans plutôt qu'elle était fiancée à l'héritier de Winterfell, Rhaenys avait clairement fait comprendre son mécontentement. Aller vivre au Nord avait pour elle sonné comme une plaisanterie que lui avait fait son père. Elle se souvenait clairement avoir vertement protestée. Rhaegar avait alors perdu un temps fou à lui expliquer que ce mariage était le meilleur moyen de préserver la paix dans les Sept Couronnes. La princesse s'y était alors pliée de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Robb en chair et en os, qu'elle avait trouvé charmant en tout point... hormis pour sa fâcheuse tendance à regarder du coin de l'œil toutes les belles filles et femmes à portée de vue. Et aujourd'hui, elle en était là, à le regarder partir pour les Iles de Fer, à en avoir peur pour la sécurité et la vie de son époux.

Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit et Rhaenys se retourna pour faire face à Robb. Sans attendre, la jeune femme s'approcha de son homme et se blottit contre lui.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir d'un accueil aussi chaleureux ? demanda Robb en riant.

\- Tu te crois drôle, lui répondit sa femme en se détachant de lui. Tu pars à la guerre.

\- Avec Stannis, mon père, ton frère et son dragon. Je ne pense pas que je risque grand-chose.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

La princesse soupira.

\- J'aurais aimé vous accompagner, chevaucher mon dragon et me battre.

Robb lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Ne soit pas stupide.

\- Je sais me battre, protesta Rhaenys. J'ai appris à manier l'épée et à monter à cheval bien avant de savoir parler.

Robb ria avant d'embrasser sa femme.

\- Je sais mon amour. Mais… .

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la princesse.

\- Tu es enceinte.

Rhaenys soupira une deuxième fois.

\- Je sais.

\- N'est crainte, reprit Robb, cette guerre se terminera rapidement. Les Greyjoy ne pourront faire face à la puissance combinée de trois des quatre plus puissantes Maisons de Westéros.

La princesse secoua la tête, résignée.

\- Sois prudent.

\- C'est promis.

\- Et reste à proximité de mon frère. C'est là que tu seras le plus en sécurité.

\- D'accord.

Mais fais tout de même attention à ne pas rester devant Caratès, s'il crache le feu… .

\- Je ferais attention.

\- Surveille bien tes arrières, enchaina la princesse.

\- Très bien.

\- Et… .

\- Rhaenys, c'est bon, je me suis entrainé toute ma vie.

\- Mais Robb… .

Mais avant que Rhaenys ne puisse finir sa phrase, Robb l'embrassa passant ses mains derrière le dos de sa compagne tandis que cette dernière enroulait ses bras autour du cou de l'héritier des Stark.

Aegon arriva dans la cour de la forteresse. Son dragon l'attendait couché en rond sur le sol. Immédiatement, Caratès releva la tête pour regarder son dragonnier. Ce dernier se hissa sur son dos tandis que le dragon s'envolait en direction de Blanc Port sous le regard de Rhaenys que Robb venait de quitter pour rejoindre Ned et Stannis. Cette guerre risquait de lui faire perdre d'un seul coup son frère et son époux. Tout ceci n'était pas pour lui plaire et elle maudissait autant qu'elle le pouvait ce vieux fou de Balon Greyjoy.

Robb, Stannis et Ned montèrent à cheval et quittèrent Winterfell suivis par huit milles hommes qui formaient les troupes des bannerets des Stark auxquels allaient s'ajouter cinq milles hommes provenant des bannerets des Barathéons.

Assis sur le trône de Grès, Balon Greyjoy, auto-proclamé roi des Iles de Fer sous le nom de Balon IX Greyjoy venait de réunir les commandants de ses troupes. Ses forces maritimes se composaient de trois cent navires soit le double des forces maritimes mobilisées par le Trône de Fer. Sur l'île de Pyke, Balon pouvait compter sur deux milles hommes et autant sur chaque toutes les autres iles. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du vieil homme. Avec un total de trois cent navires et dix milles hommes, le vieil homme se savait supérieur en nombre, du moins le croyait-il. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il allait envoyer ces troupes aux combats et il allait gagner, il n'en doutait pas une minute. Le roi Rhaegar Ier n'allait avoir d'autre choix que de déclarer et de reconnaitre l'indépendance des Iles de Fer. Après ça, Balon Greyjoy pourrait décréter le retour à l'Antique Voie.

A Port Réal dans la salle du conseil, Vyséris n'écoutait que distraitement les différents dialogue entre les membres du conseil. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la rébellion des Iles de Fer.

\- Nous devons faire taire ce fanatique ! s'exclama Garlan Tyrell.

\- Comme si les Greyjoy se suffisaient pas, soupira Oberlyn Martell.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons trouver ce Grand Moineau comme il se fait appeler.

Visérys immergea enfin de ses réflexions en entendant parler de cet homme, le Grand Moineau. De ce qu'il en savait, il s'agissait d'un fanatique religieux. A première vue, rien de bien dangereux, sauf que l'influence de l'homme allait grandissant chez le petit peuple. Si rien n'était fait, cet homme allait finir par causer des troubles et même des problèmes dans la capitale.

\- Varys, vos oisillons peuvent-ils se renseigner ? demanda Tyrion.

\- Hum…, réfléchit Varys. C'est possible mais cela risque de prendre du temps.

Rhaegal croisa les bras.

\- Faites ce que vous devez faire, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut. Mais trouvez-moi cet homme, je dois lui parler.

Varys opina d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Bien, le conseil est terminé, annonça le roi.

…..

Et voilà, désolé pour l'attente. C'était long je sais.

J'espère que le chapitre vous a quand même plus.

Je commence à écrire le chapitre 8 dès demain en espérant ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Laissez quelques commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.

Bye bye et à bientôt.


End file.
